The present invention relates to a wheel assembly having an adjustable caster angle and a vehicle comprising at least two such wheel assemblies.
The document WO 2010/150286 describes a vehicle having five omni-directional wheel assemblies. Such a vehicle can adjust its height by moving the wheel support but this height adjustment is done at the axle level, so that the system is complicated and either the front or the rear end will move so that stability in curves is not improved. It should also be noticed that the increase of height will lead to a loss of stability due to raised center of gravity, and the safety of the occupants may be compromised.
The document WO 2011/147648 describes a vehicle having wheel assemblies with an adjustable caster angle. However, the system disclosed in this document is limited to adjust the caster angle within a limited range of values.